Second Chance
by Afifirechick
Summary: Sarah lived her best friend Allison for the five years following her adventure in the Labyrinth. Her father and stepmother thought she was making the entire thing up. Well, now she’s 21 and her entire life is about to change. Will her new life include the
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: **Sarah lived her best friend Allison for the five years following her adventure in the Labyrinth. Her father and step-mother thought she was making the entire thing up. Well, now she's 21 and her entire life is about to change. Will her new life include the Goblin King or will she forget all about the Labyrinth?

**DISCLAIMER: ** I don't own the Labyrinth or any of its characters. I just like the feeling of control. Ha, ha, ha, ha!

**Chapter 1**

"Open your eyes! Happy birthday!" Allison exclaimed as Sarah blew out the candle on her 21st birthday cupcake. Allison handed her a small box with a bow on top. Sarah opened it and inside was a necklace shaped like a colorless rainbow. Her breath caught in her throat. 'It looks so much like the necklace Jareth wore,' she thought. She could never get him out of her head. She dreamt of him when she was asleep and thought of him whenever she closed her eyes. It was her birthday and she was thinking of a man she would never see again.

"I'm taking you out on the town. Are you ready?" Allison asked, snapping Sarah back to reality.

Sarah nodded her head, but she really hadn't heard what Allison said.

Allison laughed, "No you're not. You still have your pajamas on. Come on, go get changed."

Sarah laughed and did as she was told. On her way to her room though, she could have swore she had seen someone outside the kitchen window.

Sarah was determined to have a good time because she didn't want Allison to feel unappreciated. They went to a club and Sarah had to admit she felt stunning in the new dress that she had bought as a birthday gift to herself. It was a tiny little strapless mini-dress that didn't leave much to the imagination. She got a lot of male attention that night which made her feel very sexy. She flirted and danced quite a lot that night with a lot of men, who would have been great for anyone else, but there was only one guy on Sarah's mind and he was a world away. Little did she know that Jareth lurked just outside the window, in the form of a snowy white owl.

'God, she looks terrific. That dress is amazing and… What am I saying? Look at her with all those men!' Jareth thought as he stared at her and her "prospective interests." He wanted to fly through the window and peck all their eyes out for even looking at his beautiful Sarah. He had come to watch her on her birthday every year since she turned seventeen. It seemed liked she'd blossomed overnight, into the beautiful woman he knew she'd become. 'She's not yours, you fool!' he scolded himself silently. He was too deep in thought to realize Sarah and Allison had left the dance floor and were already on their way home.

In the car, Allison asked Sarah if she had a good time. "Yeah, I did. When the bar switched bartenders I'd go over and get my free birthday drink again. I got five free ones, I think." Sarah smiled at no one in particular. She had just those five drinks, and she was nowhere near as drunk as Allison probably believed.

"You seemed like you were spacing a lot. You didn't have that much to drink, did you?" interrogated Allison.

Sarah shook her head, "No, I was just thinking."

Allison stared at her intently, "What about? You seem to think a lot and I always wondered what about."

"Nothing really important. Just stuff." Sarah replied as they pulled into the driveway.

"Sarah," Allison began as they entered the house, "I want to talk to you."

Sarah laughed, "I thought you already were."

"Sarah, I'm being serious. I finally got accepted to UCLA and I'm really considering going. I would miss you so much, but don't you think it's time you moved on with your life. You know, find a nice guy to settle down with and maybe start a family. I know that's what you've been missing since they moved." Allison told Sarah everything she didn't want to hear.

"You don't understand. No one does!" Sarah declared a little louder than she wanted.

Allison jumped, "Jeez, you don't have to yell at me. What don't I understand?"

"You wouldn't believe me. No else did." Sarah responded, making herself comfortable. She figured she'd have to tell Allison the story and it might take a while.

"Let me go get a drink and you can tell me anyway. Okay?" Allison got up and went into the kitchen.

Sarah stood back up and went to her room to put on jeans and a t-shirt so she'd be more comfortable. She returned to her seat before Allison knew that she had left.

By the time Jareth figured out that they must have gone home and went back to the house, it was pouring. He landed on the window looking into the living room, causing Sarah's head to twitch slightly. She glimpsed back and saw an owl sitting on the window sill. She knew she saw something earlier. Although she was certain he hadn't noticed he'd been detected, she still avoided looking at the window.

"All right," Allison said as she plopped down on a chair across from Sarah, "I'm ready. Let's go."

"Well, it all started when I was 15 and I was babysitting for Toby." Sarah began, making sure to keep one eye on the window. She knew he could hear her. "I was in my dramatic stage at that point. I liked to act things out. That doesn't mean I lied. I was just so dramatic about everything. So Toby kept crying and I couldn't take it so I wished the goblins would come take him away…"

"Like that stupid book we read at the summer reading class. The one about the maze?" interjected Allison.

Sarah nodded with a tear in her eye, "That's the only thing I got of my mother's when she died. That book. Anyway, I left the room and he instantly stopped crying. I went back in and he was gone. All of a sudden, a man appeared, the Goblin King. He said if I wanted my brother back, I'd have to beat the Labyrinth within 13 hours. This thing was huge. I got help from a little man with a big nose, named Hoggle. There was also a fox named Sir Didymus, and a big, furry monster named Ludo. I almost died a few times. Finally, I made it to the castle and rescued Toby. I told my parents about it and they said I had an overactive imagination and they got really mad when I insisted I hadn't made it up.

Allison stared at Sarah, mouth hanging wide open, "I never knew you were so screwed up."

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." Sarah uttered with a tear in her eye and a crack in her voice.

"Well, it does seem sort of dream like, doesn't it? It just doesn't make any sense. There's another world out there filled with all these creatures. What am I supposed to think?" inquired Allison.

"You are supposed to believe me. You're my friend." Sarah replied, her voice still shaking.

Allison rubbed her neck, "I am your friend, but…"

Sarah stood, "I can prove it!"

"How? Sarah, I'm worried about you." Allison said with a look of sympathy in her eyes.

Sarah readied herself, because she was still quite afraid of the Goblin King, "All you have to do is say, 'I wish the goblins would come and take me away right now.' That's it and you'll have all the answers you want."

"What? How would that…" Allison was saying, but she was interrupted by Sarah.

"Just say it." Sarah instructed.

Allison sighed and repeated Sarah in a mocking tone and waited, "Well, nothing happened."

Then there was a scratching noise on the door. Allison jumped, "Very funny, Sarah." Allison strode over to the door and pulled it open. There was no one there until a gust of wind brought in an owl.

"Oh!" Allison screeched and ducked behind the chair on which the owl had landed, "Damn that owl scared me."

Sarah bent and looked at the Goblin King, "I wish the goblins would come and take me away right now."

Allison was just getting to her feet when the owl transformed into a man, who looked a lot younger than he had the last time Sarah had seen him. Allison toppled over the ottoman and screamed.

Jareth looked at Sarah very slyly, "Your wish is my command." He took Sarah's hand and grabbed hold of Allison's arm.

"No, wait…" Allison started but there was no point in finishing because the next instant they were standing in the middle of the Goblin King's castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jareth was no where to be seen when Sarah looked around and Allison was on the floor. "Where are we?" questioned Allison, using Sarah's arm to climb to her feet.

Sarah yanked her arm away, "Do you still think I'm making any of this up?" When Allison shook her head, Sarah looked around for any sign of Jareth. "I wonder where he went." Sarah started to move down the corridor leaving Allison where she stood, still staring at her surroundings.

Allison came to reality, jogged to catch up with Sarah, and clutched her arm, "Don't leave me here alone." Sarah sighed and they continued down the corridor together. On their journey, Sarah gave Allison a more detailed account of her adventure. Allison interjected toward the end, "So what do you think of the "Goblin King" now?"

Sarah stopped for a moment and pondered, "I really don't know how to feel but I had to get away."

"And you just had to take me with you? Thanks a lot." Allison replied in a cruel tone.

Jareth had been waiting for and wanting this day to happen for so long but he never expected it to ever happen, so he was a little lost as to what to do next. He left the girls in the entrance hall and disappeared. He knew Sarah would find her way around. Compared to the Labyrinth, the castle wasn't a maze at all. Just then he heard a knock on the door, "Enter." In walked Sarah looking awfully pleased with herself and he jumped from his seat to greet them, "I'm sorry I left you so suddenly, I had some business to take care of. You found me okay by yourself, I see."

Jareth was almost stuttering and Sarah had never seen him act like that before. "Yeah, I was drawn here by something, but I don't know what though." Sarah remarked.

'It's your heart.' Jareth thought and wished he could say it out loud. "So, Allison, is it?" Jareth switched the topic.

"Yeah, that's me. How do I get out of here?" Allison responded.

Jareth heard her but chose not to acknowledge the fact, "Shall I show you to your quarters then?" Jareth offered his arms to the ladies. Sarah took one, almost reluctantly though, and Allison grabbed the other, for fear of being left alone. After he showed them their rooms, which Sarah's happened to be right across the hall from Jareth's and Allison's was the next door down, he escorted them to breakfast. It was a little early for breakfast, but they were all hungry. "Sarah, in your honor, we have fresh peaches among other things." Jareth said.

Sarah hid her face and chuckled, and took a big bite of a very juicy one that caused the juice to run down her chin. Jareth automatically wiped it off with a napkin but pulled his hand away when Sarah looked shocked. As they were eating, Allison took advantage of the silence to ask again how to get out of there.

"My dear you can't. There is no way out of the Labyrinth." Jareth answered after a pause.

Allison freaked, "But I want to go home!"

"This is your home now." Jareth replied.

"That's not funny. Let her go." Sarah demanded.

Jareth looked at a disgruntled Sarah and the shaken Allison and began, "In no way am I being funny. There are certain rules I have to abide by. If I…"

"I know the rules," Sarah interrupted, "I know I have to stay, but can't you let her leave? Isn't there something you can do?"

Jareth shook his head, "No, Sarah. There isn't anything I can do. The only was to leave here, is to beat my labyrinth and since you beat it, I've improved it, making it quite impossible, even for you, to beat."

Allison had heard enough, "Sarah, this is all your fault! I had a job and a life in the "real world" if that's what you want to call it. And now I can't have that because of you!" She stormed across the room and out the door, slamming it behind her.

Sarah started after her, but was stopped by Jareth's hand on her arm, "I'll talk to her. Please wait here." Jareth requested and followed after Allison.

Sarah didn't have the heart to argue at the moment, so she sat down and finished her wine. She hoped she hadn't messed up everything with her only friend.

Meanwhile, Jareth caught up with and walked with Allison to the gardens outside. "Allison, I'm so sorry everything happened this way, but you did call me."

"Yeah, but I didn't think anything would happen." Allison whispered, trying to fight the tears that were pushing through her eyelids.

Jareth put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I know, but five years ago, when Sarah asked me to take her brother away, she didn't think anything would happen either. These are the rules that are most specific. I don't know what I can do."

Allison was now sobbing. If she had just believed Sarah, her best friend, when she told her the story, she wouldn't be there.

"You will be a fae as long as you live. And if you want, I can bring somebody else here so you won't be so lonely. Of course they'd have to wish themselves away also, but I can be quite persuasive." Jareth added, slyly.

Allison quieted a little, "What's fae?"

"That means you're as close to immortal as it gets without being truly immortal. Certain spells and diseases can kill us, but they are few and far between." Jareth explained.

"Am I a fae now?" Allison asked, actually paying attention to Jareth now.

Jareth nodded, "As long as you are here, you are a fae."

"Well, I guess I'm pretty much stuck here. So if I think of someone for you to, what, retrieve, I'll let you know." Allison stated after a few moments of silence.

Jareth rubbed her shoulder again, "I know this will be a change for you and I can't guarantee whomever you choose will want to come, but I think you'll like it here. So is Sarah forgiven? I know she feels bad."

"Of course. She's my best friend. I couldn't stay mad at her forever, even if I tried." Allison started toward the castle with Jareth following, thankful that she wasn't mad at Sarah.

Sarah was a little apprehensive about what would happen between her and Allison. She didn't want Allison to leave but she had been tricked into going there, so if it took forever, Sarah would help her beat the Labyrinth if she wished to leave. When she heard them enter and saw a smile on Allison's face, she knew she wasn't mad.

Jareth excused himself to his study for a short while, giving the girls an opportunity to talk about who Allison should ask for. It was a pretty simple decision. Allison's only friend aside from Sarah was a man named Jacob. He and Allison had met a while back and seemed to get along really well. She knew he didn't have anything to lose. He didn't have any family and no close friends. Plus he worked in a factory. She was all he had.

Allison found Jareth and told him who she would like for company. She was pretty tired so she excused herself for a nap. Jareth also excused himself and told Sarah he was going to see Jacob. With a pop, he disappeared.

Sarah was too excited by everything that happened to be tired, so she decided to go for a walk in the gardens. They were very beautiful. Sarah found a small fountain and decided to sit on the edge and think for a while. "Did I do the right thing? I mean I have a feeling every time I'm around him, but I don't know if it's a good feeling or not. Well at least I know I'm not crazy if I'm really here, right?" Sarah was speaking to no one but herself, but she seemed to feel better.

She got up and decided to walk out into the Labyrinth. After what seemed like forever, she saw a place she thought she recognized, but she didn't know why. All of a sudden Sarah plummeted through a hole in the ground and landed in an oubliette. This one, however, had no secret door. She tried yelling but the sound just seemed to echo. All she could do was sit there and wonder if anyone would ever find her. After a little while she leaned back against the wall and fell asleep.

Jareth had returned some time before with Jacob and took him to the room next to his so he could rest. At first he had thought it was a joke, but when he realized it wasn't, he was more than happy to leave.

Not long after Jareth returned to his study, the door burst open, "Don't you kn…" Jareth began, but was interrupted by Allison, was out of breath from running, "She's not back yet and she left when you did."

Jareth was so shocked by the intrusion that he couldn't think so he asked who she was talking about. "Sarah!" Allison choked out, still panting.

That's all it took for Jareth to be out of his seat, "Take her to me," he commanded the crystal he'd conjured and in an instant he was by her side. She was shivering and her face was so cold Jareth almost cried right there, "I'll get you out of here." He picked up Sarah and vanished, reappearing the next second in her bedroom. He pulled back the covers with his foot and laid her between the soft, warm blankets.

He tucked her in, placed a delicate kiss on her forehead, and turned to leave, only to be stopped by Sarah's quiet voice, "Please don't leave. I've been alone long enough."

Jareth pulled a chair over to the bedside, sat, and took her hand, "I won't. I'll be right here." After a while they were both asleep, hands still clasped.

When Jareth awoke with Sarah snoring lightly next to him, his stomach rumbled and he realized it had been almost a whole day since either of them had eaten. He woke her with a light pat on the arm. He still hadn't told her how he felt about her, but he wanted to so badly. He was going to wait for the perfect moment. "Morning. How'd you sleep?" Jareth asked, brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"I slept fine. I am really hungry though," she replied, sitting up and trying to flatten the rest of her bed-head.

Jareth smiled, "I'm having breakfast made as we speak. Why don't you dress and bring Allison down to breakfast with you. I'll pick up Jacob on the way."

Sarah nodded, "Jacob came. That's good news. Do I have any jeans to where? I really just want to be comfortable."

"Everything you need is in the armoire. I'll see you in about 15 minutes then?" Jareth bowed as he exited the room, leaving Sarah to dress in private.

She walked to the armoire and opened its doors. There were many dresses hanging up along with skirts and shawls. They were all so beautiful, but Sarah wasn't really a dress person. Not without jeans underneath anyway, her birthday dress excluded. She closed the doors and opened a drawer. There were her trusty jeans. Actually, there was all her clothing from her home. She pulled out a fresh set of cloths and went to her private bathroom to change and run a brush through her hair. After she dressed, she made her way across the hall to Allison's room.

Allison was already dressed when she answered the door, "Sarah, you were right. This place is amazing." Sarah just smiled and led the way to the dining room. She loved hearing she was right.

They both talked until they reached the dining room and opened the door. Jacob and Jareth both sat there with a younger looking woman. The woman looked up at the two had just entered, "Oh are you a few of Jareth's guest's? Well if you're still here on Saturday, you must accompany us to my ball." She turned back to Jareth, "Well I must be off. I've got a lot to do yet." She gave Jareth a quick wink and vanished in a shower of rose petals.

Sarah was crushed. She didn't think Jareth would be dating anyone. 'How could I be so stupid? Of course he's with someone. Did you think he was going to wait for you?' Sarah reprimanded herself silently. The hurt must have shown in her face because Jareth's eyes softened and he pulled out the chair next to him so Sarah could sit. Jacob did the same for Allison. He didn't look like he minded being there at all.

"Sarah, may I explain?" Jareth requested. Sarah nodded and he continued, "That was Talya. Her father ruled a bit of the underground far beyond the Labyrinth. She has been after me for years. Her father forbids her from marrying a mortal so she wants me."

Sarah was still upset, but she managed to speak without too much difficulty, "Well I hope you have a good time. I really don't want to go if that's okay with you."

Jareth smiled, "Well I'm going to have a good time here then, because I'm not going without my date." Jareth squeezed Sarah's hand and her stomached filled with butterflies.

"You mean me?" Sarah stammered.

"Sarah, will you go to the ball with me?" Jareth asked with another little squeeze.

Sarah's smile was so broad it almost touched her ears, "Of course. I'd love to go with you. I'm honored."

"Honored? Why be honored when he's liked you for years?" inquired a bodiless voice.

Jareth stared at a seat at the end near Jacob, "Julie must you really spoil everything?"

A woman then appeared in the chair where Jareth had been staring, "Well I wasn't just going to appear. Can you imagine how frightened they'd all be?"

"Sarah, Allison, Jacob, this is my sister Julie." Jareth introduced.

They all said hello and Julie turned back to Sarah, "Sarah, dear, I was wondering if I'd ever see you again. I didn't think Jareth world be the same once you left. So, what are everybody's plans today?" Julie didn't give Sarah any time to say anything, which was fine because she didn't know what to say.

Jareth rolled his eyes, "Well I was thinking of taking Sarah out riding. If that's okay with you."

Sarah nodded, "I didn't have any plans today so that sounds fine."

"We were just going to stay inside today and talk." Allison offered.

Julie smiled, "Well that all sounds lovely."

After they ate their breakfast, Jareth and Sarah left the other three to finish and made their way outside. "I have a confession to make. I can't ride."

"Okay, we can double up." Jareth replied with a smile. He knew she was lying because he had watched her ride with great ease on her 19th birthday, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to be close to her. He mounted a black stallion and then pulled her up in front of him. They rode along for a while discussing everything about the Underground that Sarah didn't know and decided to take a break for some lunch.

Sarah found that they were in such a good mood, she couldn't help but ask something a little uncomfortable, "Do you remember last time I was here and you gave me that peach? Was it really you dancing with me or was it just my imagination?"

The smile that Jareth had on his face since the moment Sarah arrived, vanished, "How I wish it wasn't your imagination. I often wonder why I was so cruel to you and I never come up with an answer. It was meant to be love, but I guess I never had the heart to give it or receive it."

Sarah put her hand on his cheek and whispered, "You've always had my heart." They leaned in toward each other and as soon as their lips met, it was like magic. The only thing they knew was each other. There was such passion between them and everything else seemed to stop. Sarah didn't even notice that they were no longer outside, but in Jareth's bedroom, until he placed her on the soft bed. He took his shirt off and began kissing her again. Sarah, coming to her senses, finally stopped him. "Jareth, I don't know about this."

"Sarah, I love you. I've never done this before. I've wanted you to be my first since I met you. I've waited all this time for you, but if you don't want to now, I can wait longer. I'd wait forever for you." Jareth replied, kissing her forehead.

Sarah was moved, although she needed reassurance, "No lies?"

"Absolutely. I would never lie to you. You are the only one I want. You mean the world to me." Jareth replied with the kind of sincerity in his voice that Sarah knew he wasn't lying and she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

She was ready for this. She always had been. Anyone that loved her that much, she knew she wanted to make part of her life forever. He helped her with her shirt and pants then his pants joined hers on the floor. The sight of his body made her gasp and made Jareth finish pulling her under-clothes off almost recklessly. Luckily, Sarah was turned on even more by this. Jareth pulled her closer to him and kissed her fiercely. Before they went too far he pulled back, looked her straight in the face and asked, "Do you want this? Because once we start I don't know if I'll be able to stop."

Sarah breathed deeply, "Please get over here and don't make me wait any longer. Please…"

Her plea was smothered by another passionate kiss and Jareth clicked off the light.

The next morning Sarah woke up not knowing where she was. She wasn't in her room. Then everything came back to her like a wave of euphoria. The horseback ride, the picnic, and the moments with her and Jareth all came back to her. She tried to sit up and the cramps in her abdomen confirmed the fact that it wasn't a dream. She was, however, alone. She carefully got out of bed and made her way to his armoire to see if there was a robe or something she could slip into. Thankfully, she didn't have to go searching because there was one laid out for her. She slipped it on and tried to sneak across the hall without being detected. She was halfway through her doorway when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She groaned and turned to find the hall empty, "Julie?"

"Go in, I'll follow," whispered the disembodied voice. Sarah did as she was asked and closed the door after Julie had appeared sitting on the foot of her bed. "Well, what do we have here?"

Sarah looked at the floor, "It's not what it looks like."

"I'm supposed to believe that? Even if I believed nothing happened just by the way you're dressed and sneaking out of my brother's room in the very early morning, you are walking like you have something stuck up your bottom." Julie laughed at the look of horror on Sarah's face. "Look, Sarah, it's no big deal. You two are in love. It's a natural thing."

Sarah nodded, "I know that, but you spotted it so easily. Do you have anything that might work for my cramps and stuff?"

"What kind of girl would I be if I didn't have something like that?" Julie asked, walking into the bathroom and coming back with a bottle of purple liquid. "You're not the first girl in the castle that's needed this stuff."

Sarah's heart sank and she felt like she was going to be sick, "Jareth told me it was his first time…"

Julie saw the look on Sarah's face and knew what she was thinking, "Oh, Dear, you've got it all wrong. You were definitely my brother's first. I was the one who liked to get around, if you know what I mean. He wasn't lying. He wouldn't lie to you. After he drove you away once, I don't think he'd survive if he did it again. Here, drink this. It helps." Julie pushed the bottle into Sarah's hands. Sarah gave her a weak smile, but a smile none-the-less and downed the bitter tasting liquid. Almost instantly, she was feeling normal again.

"Thanks. You know, for a minute there, I think my heart stopped." Sarah chuckled and placed a hand against her chest.

Julie smiled and put an arm around Sarah, "Don't worry. My brother only has eyes for you. I'm glad you're here too. No offense, but I was so sick of hearing about you at least twice a day for five years."

"Yeah, sorry about that. But you said you got around a lot, but I haven't seen a man in this place since I arrived." Sarah wondered aloud, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. I was just thinking it and…"

"Don't worry about it," Julie eased Sarah's worries, "When I was younger, my parents didn't care what I did because Jareth was the one taking over the kingdom, not me. I was free to do as I pleased. Then you happened. Jareth didn't know which shoe went on which after you left. My parents knew that he was in no shape to run anything. They asked me to step up. Over the years, Jareth recovered enough so that just before my father died, he gave him the throne. I still, despite my father's confidence in his only son, remained here to help run the Underground. Now that you're back, I may just need to go out and have some fun again."

Both women chuckled and Julie departed so Sarah could shower and dress before breakfast. As Sarah was brushing her hair, she noticed her eyes were different colors. She hadn't noticed them until now.

There was a quiet knock on the door before it opened. Jareth walked in holding a small box. "Good morning beautiful. How was your night? Mine was wonderful with you by my side." He greeted her with a quick kiss. "I have something for you."

"What is it?" Sarah asked cautiously.

Jareth opened the box. Inside was a small necklace like his own. "Sarah," Jareth began, "if you accept this, you are also accepting me and my kingdom. I want to be with you forever and longer if you'll let me."

Sarah smiled, but looked up at Jareth with a tear in her eye, "Jareth, last night was great. Phenomenal even. But maybe it's too soon for this. I mean, we really don't know each other."

"Okay," Jareth closed the box and put it in his pocket, "I understand."

Sarah hugged Jareth and added, "But I'd really like to work on getting to know you better. Are you with me?"

"Anywhere you go I'm with you." Jareth replied, giving her another quick kiss.

Sarah suggested a walk after breakfast and Jareth readily agreed. They walked down to breakfast together and Jareth left her at the door, saying that he needed to go to his study for a moment and he'd be right there.

As Sarah entered the whole hall went silent. "What? Is there a ghost behind me?" Sarah laughed and turned in a circle. She seated herself and began to fill her plate, but still seemed to be the center of attention, "What?"

"Well…" Allison began.

Julie finished the sentence, "What did you say? Where's the necklace?"

Sarah looked stunned they all knew, but answered anyway, "I told him maybe we should wait until we get to know each other a little better. I want to be sure that this is really what I want."

Everyone stared at Sarah with their mouths hanging open. "I can't believe you told him no," stated Allison.

"I didn't tell him no. I said we should wait. This is what I want. I've wanted him forever. I just don't want to rush this." Sarah replied forcefully and left everyone at the table, still staring at her. She made her way to Jareth's study to see if he was ready to go and heard crashing and yelling from inside. Sarah opened the door just a crack to see what was going on. Jareth was throwing things and screaming at himself, "You idiot! You shouldn't have asked her! You knew she wouldn't say yes! She just wanted you in bed but nothing else!" Jareth finally stopped throwing things and sank to the floor, crying.

Sarah opened the door quietly and approached him, "Jareth…"

Jareth jumped and wiped his eyes, "I was just…" He climbed to his feet, "I…"

"I know what you were doing. What made you think, for one second, that I didn't want to be with you?" Sarah questioned, wiping a smudge off his face.

Jareth's eyes met hers, "You said we should wait. I thought that meant…"

"Well, you thought wrong. I said we should wait. I didn't say for how long. It may be a month it may be an hour. I know, though, that I want to be with you, now and always." Sarah snaked her hand into Jareth's pocket and extracted the box, "Do you want to try that proposal again?"

Jareth smiled, "Seriously?"

Sarah nodded and this time she said that she would accept him and his kingdom, "I…I…love you."

Jareth clasped the necklace around her neck and kissed her with even more love than he showed her the previous night, "I love you too, so much."

They were so wrapped up in each other that neither of them noticed the audience that now filled the doorway. "Congratulations. It's about time. So when is the wedding?" Julie asked and they all applauded the now very red-faced couple.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Wait, you mean I have to decide now?" Sarah asked, pulling away from Jareth a little.

Julie shook her head, "Oh no, take all the time you need. Just be sure to give us proper notice. When the Goblin King gets married, everyone will want to come. I'll need to prepare things well in advance."

"Great. Now I have to endure all of this royal treatment stuff. I don't mind the pampering, but all the attention. It's going to be a lot for me to get used to. You'll have to try and work with me. Okay?" Sarah requested of her best friends, her soon to be sister-in-law, and her fiancé. They all nodded in agreement.

Jareth, who had been silent through the entire conversation, finally spoke, "Sarah will have the wedding however she wants it. If that means that the only people in attendance will be the people in this room, then so be it. It's her day. Whatever she wants, she gets. Understood?"

"Of course, I don't care. A small, intimate ceremony is fine with me. I'm just thinking of the rest of the kingdom. They would be awful upset if their king didn't feel they were important enough to attend the wedding." Julie explained.

Jareth nodded in agreement, "You're right, but I still want Sarah to have whatever she wants."

"Do I have a say in any of this?" Sarah interrupted.

"Of course. It's your big day too." Jareth said.

Sarah nodded, "Well, I want whatever you think the kingdom wants. If they all want to attend, then let them. I have no problem with it. Jareth, can we go somewhere and talk for a while?"

Jareth, not even answering went to the door and held it open. As soon as Sarah exited, Jareth rushed out behind her and shut the door, "I'm sorry about all this. I should have said something before. Although you did say you would accept my kingdom as well as me, didn't you?"

They were outside now and on their way to the stables, "I know. I understand. It's okay as long as you're the groom. That's the only part of the wedding that I won't change."

Jareth caught Sarah's arm in mid-swing and pulled her into a tight embrace, "There's no way anyone in this kingdom could change that. By the way, I see your eyes are different."

"Yeah. I don't understand why though." Sarah admitted.

Jareth kissed a trail down Sarah's cheek toward her lips, "It's quite simple really. You have been a fae since you arrived. Yet the key characteristic of a fae, the eyes, will only appear when that person is truly willing to stay. They appeared so quickly in you. That's quite amazing. Even more amazing, and rare, is that somebody witnessed your change."

Sarah's gasped, "Who? When?"

"I did. Last night. Before we made love and I told you that you meant the world to me. Your eyes changed before my eyes. It was spectacular. I probably will never witness it again." Jareth bent low, scooped Sarah into his arms, and kissed her softly, but the kiss was full of meaning.

As Jareth released her lips, she sighed, "Wow. My world just spun around."

"Love will do that kind of thing to you. What do you say we go for a ride then catch a late dinner?" Jareth suggested, "You know, give Julie a little time to ramble on about wedding plans without us for a while."

Sarah agreed, "Yeah, it's my wedding and I think she'll be more involved in it then I will. But do you think we can keep this a secret for a while. I know its big news, but we're not getting married right away and, I mean, what could it hurt?"

"Anything you want. We'd better go back to the castle now, though, and stop Julie before the whole kingdom knows, if they don't already." Jareth chuckled, placed Sarah back on her feet, and walked hand in hand with his love all the way back to the castle.

When they returned to the castle, they found dinner already on the table that was already occupied by a rambling woman and an already annoyed couple. Jareth and Sarah seated themselves at the table and began eating, all the while trying to ignore Julie and her talks about floral arrangements.

"Now, I think the bride should have roses and the bridesmaids should have tulips? How do tulips work for you Allison?" Julie interrogated.

Allison, not taking her eyes off her plate, simply replied, "Mm-hmm."

"Okay and Sarah, what about…are you even listening to me?" Julie asked, sensing she was being ignored.

Jareth turned to his sister, "Sorry, what was that?"

Julie groaned in frustration, "I guess not. Look, I'm trying to make this day special for the two of you and you won't even listen to my ideas. I don't understand. What do you want from me?"

"Julie," Sarah began, "I really appreciate all of your input, and when the time comes I will gladly accept your help, but for now I just want to enjoy being engaged. I don't have a date set yet or anything. It won't be for a while so I'm not too worried about the details. I'm not trying to upset you. I really would love your help, when I need it."

Julie looked from Sarah, to Jareth, and back to Sarah, "Okay, I understand. I'm rushing things, huh? Does it matter that I already sent out invitations?"

"What!" they all cried in unison.

Julie chuckled, "I'm joking. I haven't told anyone. I knew it was your news to tell, no matter how much I wanted to tell it."

Sarah reached over and gave Julie a one-armed hug, "Thank you. I appreciate you not telling anyone. Will you still help me with the wedding?"

"Of Course. What are sisters for?" Julie smiled.

Jareth punched Julie playfully in the arm, "Stress relieving." The entire table burst with laughter, all glad the wedding discussion was on hold.

"Sarah, your eyes…" Allison began as the laughter died down.

Sarah fluttered her lashes, "I know, don't you like them?" Seeing the puzzled look on her friend's face, she continued, "My eyes changed color because I am truly a fae now."

"I don't understand." Julie said.

Sarah started, "Why…"

"Jareth told me anyone here is a fae." Julie clarified.

Jareth explained, "You are, but the one difference between you and Sarah is that she is fully willing to stay here. When, in time, all your reservations are gone, your eyes will change too."

"Oh." Allison muttered.

After that, they began discussing rooming arrangements. Allison wanted Sarah's room and Jareth wanted Sarah to share his. She was uncertain about what she wanted. At one point she asked if there was a couch she could nap on while they decided what to do with her. They all laughed and finished dinner in a good mood.

Afterward, Sarah and Jareth went for a moonlit stroll through the garden.

"I'd like to see Hoggle It's been two years since I saw him last, on my 19th birthday." Sarah expressed her wishes to Jareth.

Jareth nodded, "I can arrange for that to happen. But I was thinking…"

"What? What were you thinking?" Sarah teased.

"Why don't we trick him a little? Not hurt him, just play with the mousey for a while. You have to let me. I haven't had any fun toying with anyone since…"

Sarah looked saddened, "Since I left."

"Yeah," there was a pause. "So what do you say? After all the times he deserted you and led you in wrong directions, I think he deserves a little payback." Jareth added with a little pout face for effect.

Sarah laughed and brushed her lips against his before replying, "All right, but you have to promise not to hurt him, or send him to the Bog of Eternal Stench. And you remember, he did come back to save the day. Now, how can I help?"

For the next hour, they devised a plan and decided to put it into action the following day. Jareth walked Sarah back to her room, which they had decided on for now, and bid her goodnight.

As Jareth entered his own room, thoughts of Sarah spun through his head. All of them. The good, the bad, and everything in between. He couldn't talk to his sister because she would definitely tell Sarah and he didn't know Jacob well enough to confide in him yet. He would just have to untangle his thoughts by himself. 'Maybe some sleep will help," he thought and drifted into a semi-awake state of dreaming.

The next morning after breakfast, Jareth dropped Sarah in a section of the Labyrinth then went to hide near where Hoggle was spraying those pesky fairies.

"Hoggle! Hoggle, Help! Please!" Sarah began yelling, knowing she would be heard.

Hoggle jumped at the sound of Sarah's voice, and then just thought he was imagining it because he hadn't seen her in a while. Then he heard it again, 'Sarah's back and in trouble? I've got to help!' He hurried away from the fairies and toward heard voice when he turned a corner and ran head first into the Goblin King.

"Hoggle, haven't you learned your lesson. Why are you going to help her?" Jareth asked menacingly.

Hoggle stuttered, "I-I wasn't, Your Majesty. I w-was coming to find you to see what I should do. And here you are…"

"Bring her to me," interrupted the king, "and if you don't, you'll go straight into the bog." With that, Jareth disappeared.

"Oh dear..." Hoggle shuddered and continued toward Sarah's cries for help.

As Sarah saw Hoggle round the corner, she ceased screaming and gave him a big hug, "Thank goodness you're here. I was sleeping and when I woke up, I was here. I haven't seen anybody yet. I was so scared."

"Don't worry. I'm here. So do you want to get out of here?" Hoggle asked hopefully.

Sarah shook her head, "No. I want to see Jareth. I want to know why I'm here. Will you help me?"

Hoggle sighed. He hoped he could get her out of here before something happened to her, but if she wanted to see him, "Okay, let's go."

The entire way there, they were pretty silent and except for a changing wall here and there they didn't have any trouble getting to the castle.

Hoggle led the way to the throne room and as soon as Sarah was inside, Hoggle started to back out the door. "Hoggle, please don't leave me." Sarah whispered.

Hoggle, trying not to turn and run, stepped up to Sarah's side.

"Nicely done Hog head. How did you get her to come with you?" questioned the Goblin King with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Hoggle began, "She wanted to…"

"What? What do you mean? You led me here because of him? I thought you were my friend." Sarah sounded so sad that even Jareth believed she was hurt.

Hoggle just hung his head. Jareth waved his hand and Sarah began to reluctantly move toward him, struggling with her own feet. By the time Hoggle moved toward her, she was already on Jareth's lap.

"Let her go." Hoggle ordered firmly. He was no longer afraid. He needed to save Sarah.

Sarah leaned over and gave Jareth a long passionate kiss and then, while pulling out her necklace, looked back at Hoggle. She then performed the only bit of magic she had learned. She took the crystal from Jareth's fingers, turned it into a peach, and through it at Hoggle. He caught it cautiously. Jareth smiled, "You can eat it. It's perfectly safe." Then he added, "Sarah wouldn't help me trick you unless I promised you wouldn't be harmed."

Hoggle looked as though he was going to pass out. Jareth noticed and ushered a chair to him, which he gratefully took. Hoggle thought a moment, "Wait. You and him? And you tricked me?"

Sarah got up, went over, and kissed Hoggle's forehead, "I had to do something. All those times you were my friend, then the next second you were cowering at his feet. I still love you Hoggle. You are one of my best friends down here." Sarah stood up and waited for Hoggle to say something.

He raised his head, he was smiling, "Okay, Sarah. I understand. But can I ask you something?"

Sarah chuckled, "You just did, but you can ask another."

"Last time I saw you, you told me you hated Jareth. Were you lying to me or did you really hate him?" Hoggle questioned.

"I never lied to you, Hoggle. I do think I was lying to myself, though. I really never hated him but I think if I told myself that enough then I would believe it." Sarah replied as she pulled the necklace from out from under her shirt.

"Then I will be off, Your Majesties." Hoggle winked and started toward the door.

"Good-bye for now." Sarah called as Hoggle bowed and exited.

Jareth placed a hand on Sarah's and whispered, "Did you really want to hate me?"

Sarah shook her head, "Never. I just wanted to forget that I had feelings for you. I couldn't function properly. You were interfering in everything I tried to do."

"I hope those feelings are in the past. I wouldn't want something like this to ruin what we have." Jareth stated, running his fingers down her cheek.

Sarah kissed Jareth's fingers, "Of course. Now that I'm here and with you, I don't have to pretend anymore. I love you with all my heart. But, I have a request."

"Anything for you my dear."

"Could you bring my dog Merlin here? I miss him and I love him as much as you. Please, please, please. " Sarah begged.

Jareth sighed, "I don't know. I may have some competition. For you, though, I will do anything. I'll go now."

Jareth went to the center of the room and disappeared. A few minutes later, he appeared carrying a large sheepdog. As soon as Jareth set him down, Merlin ran straight to Sarah and slobbered up her face. He didn't seem to care that he was somewhere totally different, as long as he was with Sarah. He spent the rest of the day by her side.

"See," Jareth began, motioning toward the lump on the floor near Sarah's feet during dinner, "I can't even get you alone for two seconds with him right there."

Sarah laughed and stood, "Why didn't you say something? Merlin, go see Allison for a while." The dog raised his head, looked at Sarah for a moment, then got up and laid down near Allison's feet.

Allison sighed and rubbed Merlin's ear with her foot, "Great, now I have to baby-sit with you two go and play."

"He should leave you alone after a while. All we have to do is find some fairies for him to chase. Jareth, want to take a walk?"

Before Sarah finished her sentence, Jareth was out of his chair and standing at her side, "Okay. Let's go."

As they walked through the garden, Jareth casually reached across Sarah's back and rested his hand on her waist, "It's incredible. Everything seems so natural with you. Even if you wouldn't like it, I could do it without being afraid you'd hate it. Even if you did hate it, you'd say so and we'd do something else, no hard feelings. I love you." He kissed the side of her head and sat down on the edge of the fountain, pulling her onto his lap.

"I love you too. I can't, even after all of this happened, believe this is real. I waited for all this to happen for so long and now that it has, I don't know what to do." Sarah admitted, pressing her lips to his, trying to prove to herself it wasn't all a dream.

Jareth sighed and nuzzled into her neck, "I feel the same way. Since I first brought you and Allison here, I was lost. This is so great. Everything feels alright now. You know when you first left, I had no idea what was going on. I fell apart. Julie is the only one that kept me sane."

"I know." Sarah said simply.

"What? How did you know?" Jareth inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Sarah blushed, "Well, Julie told me. The morning after…well, after…you know. Anyway she said she used to get around a lot and then you lost it so she had to step in for a while."

Jareth sighed and covered his face, "She knows about us then? Of course she does. Why am I even asking? She can spot things like that a mile off."

Sarah smiled and cuddled closer to Jareth as a breeze caused her to shiver.

"Are you cold? Would you like to go in?" Jareth asked, feeling her shake. Sarah only nodded and allowed Jareth to take her hand and lead her back to her room.

"Jareth…" started as he leaned in for a kiss.

He pulled back, "What? I can't kiss you?"

Sarah nodded, "Sure you can, but I was wondering if I could spend the night with you? I'm awfully cold."

"Yeah, anything to make you more comfortable." Jareth pulled Sarah across the hall and into his room before shutting the door and building a fire in the fireplace. Sarah sat on the edge of the bed and began to remove her shoes. Jareth came over to her, knelt, and helped her with the other one and both socks. He then moved to her waist and began to unbutton her jeans.

Sarah put a hand on his, "Jareth. I don't want to do this tonight."

Jareth looked as if she had just slapped him, "Are you saying you don't want to be with me?"

"No. Nothing like that. If it was last night or tomorrow night, that would be fine, but the ball is tomorrow night and I'd like to be able to move." Sarah explained in a way that hopefully wouldn't hurt his feelings.

Jareth still looked puzzled, "What…"

"Look. The morning after our first time, I had really bad cramps and I didn't feel well. Julie gave me a potion to make it go away, but I want to be able to get through it on my own. I can't imagine it would feel much better after the second time, so tomorrow night, I'm all yours. Tonight, I just want to lie in your arms." Sarah finished her explanation with a soft kiss to his forehead.

Jareth understood, "Okay. I think that's a great idea. But tomorrow night, you are all mine."

Sarah giggled and nodded. She went into the bathroom to finish changing and came out in a cute little pajama set.

"Well I feel under-dressed." Jareth, who just wore a pair of boxers, remarked as Sarah climbed into bed next to him.

Sarah snuggled closer, "Oh shut up. I love you no matter what you wear."

Jareth laid there with his arms wrapped around his love, trying to think of a fitting good-night, but by the time he thought of one, Sarah was fast asleep. He chuckled to himself and fell asleep a few moments later.

The next morning and day, the women prepared for the big ball, while the Jacob and Jareth played fetch with the dog. "What do you think takes women so long to get ready?" Jareth asked lazily.

Jacob shrugged, "I dunno. I always figured, from watching my sister, that women make a lot of mistakes. So they have to take everything away and start over a dozen times. Or maybe I'm wrong."

Meanwhile, Sarah was just putting the finishing touches on Allison's hair, "There. All done. You look gorgeous Ali."

Allison stood and examined her reflection in the mirror, "Sure I do, but not as beautiful as you. I think you were born to wear ball gowns. It fits you so well." Allison stood admiring her friend's ball gown while Sarah touched up her lipstick.

"Oh stop it. You look stunning. I wish I had your chest. Do you realize I wore this last time I was here? I was 15 then and I haven't grown any since then." Sarah said, motioning towards Allison's breasts.

Allison laughed, "You're not the only one who wishes you had this rack. I'd trade you in an instant."

At that moment, Julie entered the bedroom from the bathroom where she had been readying herself, "Ladies, please. Let's stop arguing over our tops and get downstairs before they leave without us."

The ladies made carefully made their way down to the entrance hall where the men were patiently waiting. Jacob and Jareth both did a double-take at their beautiful dates. Sarah walked up to Jareth, pressed his lower jaw up so it was once again touching his top jaw and led the way out the door toward the carriage.

After everyone climbed in ands they were on their way, Allison began to ask a question, but was cut off by Julie's explanation, "I know what you are thinking. 'Why don't we just appear there?' Well, this is far more elegant and we don't want to mess up our good looks by exerting ourselves."

Allison looked at Julie, "Oh."

When they arrived at Talya's castle, which was extremely small compared to Jareth's. Jareth escorted Sarah to the door and gave her a quick kiss before entering, "You look amazing."

"Jareth! I'm so glad you could come. I'm surprised you haven't introduced us yet." giggled Talya, rushing over to him.

"Talya, this is Sarah, Jacob, and Allison. They are all my guests and friends." Jareth, not waiting for a reply, pushed his way through the crowd and led Sarah onto the dance floor. Sarah could see the hatred in Talya's eyes as she watched them dance. After an hour or so, Jareth led Sarah to a small table, "I have to make my rounds. I am the king, you know. I'll be back as soon as I can."

As soon as he was gone, Talya went over and started talking to Sarah, "Clara, I hope you'll be able to stay for the wedding."

"What wedding?" Sarah asked, ignoring the fact that she had been called Clara.

"Jareth's. I heard he's found the perfect girl to marry." Talya sighed dreamily and put her hand over her heart, suggesting it was her. It was just then that she noticed the necklace hanging around Sarah's neck, "YOU!" Talya made something that looked like a fireball appear in her hand and threw it at Sarah. Sarah staggered backwards and regained her balance just in time to be hit by another one. After the fourth of fifth one, Sarah started to fall, but Jareth was there to cushion her fall, just before she hit the floor.

"What is going on here?" said a booming voice, which belonged to Talya's father. When he saw Sarah lying on the floor and Talya standing there with her fists clenched, he knew what happened.

"Father! He chose her over me!" Talya raged, pointed at Jareth, who wasn't paying attention to anyone but Sarah, who had just slipped into unconsciousness.

"I know! Did you expect him to love you? You are only 13! You're a child! Why would he consider you for his wife?" Talya's father bellowed. "Jareth, wait…" he began, but Jareth didn't hear the rest. He had taken Sarah back to his castle and took her to a room with many different potions and laid her on the table.

He reached for a yellowish-colored bottle and poured the contents into Sarah's mouth. When the liquid ran back out of her mouth, Jareth feared the worst and left her in the care of a goblin while he shut himself in the ballroom.

Sarah, who woke up, coughing and sputtering from the remaining liquid that was left in her mouth, asked the goblin. As he explained, Sarah could feel herself reliving the past hour. The goblin then told her that Jareth was waiting for her in the ballroom. When she was able to see the door, she found three goblins guarding the door, which moved out of the way as she approached. As she entered, she recognized the room immediately. She had dreamed about this room for five years. She saw all the same people, doing the same dance, and looked for Jareth, who she found sitting in a corner, twirling a crystal in his fingers. Sarah walked over to him, took the crystal from him, and began twirling it the same way. She had been practicing with a baseball for years. She led him onto the dance floor and started dancing with him.

Sarah spoke very softly into his ear, "Is it real this time?" In response, Jareth pulled her closer, pressed his lips to hers, and they danced for the longest time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Allison, Jacob, and Julie were so worried that they left with the carriage as soon as Jareth disappeared. After Talya's outburst, everyone else filed out after Julie and Talya was thrown into an oubliette to think about what she had done. When the trio arrived back at the castle, they hurried down the hall to the throne room. On the way, they heard music coming from the ballroom. Julie opened the door just a crack and looked inside.

She saw the pair wrapped up in each other's arms, dancing, and knew everything would be okay, "Let's leave them alone. I think Jareth needs some time with her."

They headed down the hallway so they could get out of their formal wear when they ran into a woman walking toward them, "Where's Jareth? I need to speak with him."

"And who may I ask are you?" Julie asked coldly.

"Forgive me. My name is Linda. I'm Talya's mother. I have a request of Jareth." replied the woman.

Julie warmed up a little, "I'm sorry, but he's a bit preoccupied at the moment, but you are welcome to wait in his study."

Linda nodded and followed Julie back in the opposite direction toward Jareth's study. They hadn't made it the entire way when they ran into Jareth, "My dear brother, where did she go?"

"She went to change," Jareth replied hastily. He seemed to be completely love-struck. Finally, noticing Linda, he added with a kiss to the hand, "Ah Lady Linda, what a pleasant surprise. Will you be staying for dinner?"

"Please. I have something I would like to discuss with you." Linda answered and was escorted tot the dining hall by Jareth and Julie. The three of them had just sat down when Sarah, Jacob, and Allison came in and sat down in their usual spot and began eating. "Jareth, I need your help. Dear, how are you, by the way?" Linda was looking at Sarah.

Sarah looked closely at the woman and knew her from somewhere, "I'm feeling fine. Thank you."

"Good. I'm glad nothing bad happened. Anyway, Jareth, I was wondering if you could get my older daughter for me. She's, well, Aboveground. Everyone knows Talya lost it earlier. I apologize once again for that. I know there are rules and such, but I need help. I need you to bring her here to teach Talya how to become a proper young woman." Linda explained.

Jareth smiled, "Yes, there are rules. I don't know how I'd bend them. I'm sure I could figure something out. I will need her name."

Linda turned red from embarrassment, "Oh, how silly of me to forget. Her name is Sarah Williams." Sarah and Allison gasped and everyone turned to look at them.

"What's wrong?" Jareth asked with concern.

Sarah, ignoring Jareth for the first time since she arrived, gazed at Linda, "Mom? Is it really you?"

"Sarah?" Linda was now on her feet, "Do you still have that scar?"

Sarah held out her arm. There was a scar on wrist from and ice-skating accident when she was five.

"My baby girl is all grown up?" Linda cried and wrapped Sarah in a long hug. "And what's this?" Linda pulled away to look at the necklace Sarah was wearing. She looked to Jareth and then back at Sarah, "How long have you been here?"

"Four days." Allison spoke up.

Linda scowled, "Baby, listen. You only just met him. I don't care what you think you know about him, he's not the nicest guy. How'd you get here?"

Sarah crossed her arms, "I wished myself here."

Linda's face broke into a thousand pieces and she sat back down, "Do you realize that means you can never leave? Why would you wish yourself to a horrible place like this?"

Sarah became angry, "Who says I want to leave? Besides, this place isn't as bad as the last time I was here. And another thing, Jareth is a very sweet, caring person."

Linda looked around at everyone's face and then back to Sarah and questioned, "What do you mean last time you were here?"

Jareth finally stepped in to keep the peace. He told Sarah's story from the time she wished her brother away to then, when they were standing there talking.

"So you're telling me that last time Sarah was here, you tried to have her killed?"

"No," Jareth began, "I tried to make her fail so she would stay here with me. I fell in love with her over those thirteen hours. I loved her for her courage and determination."

"But she was only sixteen! And…" Linda started, but was interrupted by Sarah.

"Just drop it, Linda. It doesn't matter what you say, because like you said, I can never leave. You might as well get used to the fact that your forgotten daughter will soon have more power than you."

Linda stood, "Well, then I shall bid you farewell for now. Sarah, be sure to invite me to the wedding." Without another word, Linda vanished in a puff of smoke.

Jareth looked at Sarah, "So that was your mother, huh? So it was your own sister that attacked you? That's why you didn't die. Siblings can't kill each other. Not here anyway."

"That's all well and good, but I need some air." Sarah got up and headed for the door.

Julie stood, "I'll go talk to her. She'll be all right."

She was almost to the door when she heard Jacob shout after them, "No. She'll be half left!"

When Julie caught up with Sarah, she was standing next to the gates overlooking the labyrinth. "You know," Sarah began quietly, "all this time I thought she was dead. Dad doesn't know, but I saw the car after the accident. I remember thinking she was somewhere better and that she was an angel. The whole time she's been in this hell-hole with another man and another daughter. Did we mean so little to her that she didn't even care that we were suffering?" Tears of frustration, anger, and betrayal ran down Sarah's cheeks.

"Dear, I don't think that's it at all. I heard serious concern in her voice when she found out you were with my brother?" Julie suggested with a smile.

Sarah looked at Julie with a half grin on her face, "Yeah, but is that because she's truly concerned about me or because she's concerned for anyone who's with your brother?"

Julie laughed, "Sarah, I'm not telling you not to be mad at your mother. God knows I always was, but at least give her a chance to explain herself. You were what, six when she disappeared? Maybe something happened that we don't know about. But be mad all you want, but until you find out all the details, I suggest you don't do hang onto this moment. It wouldn't be fair to my scoundrel of a brother."

Sarah smiled, "You're right. I'll find a chance to talk to her. Until then, I'll forget all about tonight."

"That's a good girl. Now let's go find some chocolate." Julie and Sarah linked arms and went back to the castle.

Jareth, Jacob, and Allison stopped them in the corridor. Jareth stepped up to Sarah with a big hug, "Are you okay, Baby?" Sarah nodded.

"Sorry boys, but its girls' night in." Julie interrupted, holding up a chocolate cake and three forks, which she seemed to pull out of thin air. Sarah grabbed Allison's hand and the three women walked away from the men, leaving them wondering what they got themselves into with these women.

After that day, Jareth rarely left Sarah's side. They went everywhere together. Sarah was sleeping is Jareth's room every night and he was putting all his work aside to spend the days with her. Occasionally something would come up and Jareth would leave Sarah with Allison or Julie until he returned. Jareth had also become her teacher. If she was to be queen, she needed to have more powers than transforming things into peaches. She had to learn how to use the powers inside her. When they got tired of Sarah's 'training,' they planned the wedding. It felt so good to have somebody really care for her, without being someone she wasn't. Sarah liked spending time with Jareth, but sometimes she felt like she was treated like a child, the way he always had someone with her.

"Jareth." Sarah muttered one day, half hoping he hadn't heard her.

Jareth looked up, "Yes, my darling."

"Why do you spend all your time with me? I understand that you love me and I love you, but isn't there something else you should be doing in the kingdom?" she questioned.

Jareth chuckled, "Don't worry. Julie is running the kingdom. If it's anything important, she'll let me know. Did you think I was letting the goblins run the kingdom?"

"No. It's just that I need some time to get used to this place. I've barely had a second alone since I arrived. I'm not a baby. I don't need to be watched all the time. What happened with Talya was an unusual thing to happen." Sarah explained carefully, trying not to make Jareth feel upset or unwanted.

Jareth frowned, "What are you saying? You don't want to spend time with me, do you? You are already sick of me, aren't you? Well we should just call off the wedding then, because that's what being married is all about." Jareth got up and began to walk away.

"Jareth, please. I love you. I don't want you to be upset. I just wanted you to know that I would like a little space. Maybe an afternoon with Allison. You know I haven't spent much time with her since we've been here. I'm sure that nothing bad will happen to us if we stay inside the castle." Sarah tried to think of something that she could do without worrying Jareth.

Jareth had turned back to face her, "You promise you're not sick of me?"

Sarah nodded, "Of course I'm not sick of you."

"And you promise you still love me?" Jareth questioned.

"With all my heart." Sarah walked over to Jareth and gave him a long, meaningful kiss before walking into the castle.

Jareth jogged after her, "Where are you going?"

"To bed."

Jareth looked puzzled, "Why so early? Are you sick?"

Sarah shook her head, "Nope. But you can join me if you like."

All of a sudden, it struck Jareth as to why she was going to their bedroom in the middle of the day. He practically carried her the rest of the way there.

They stayed in their room all night and into the next morning. They decided to go fro a ride after lunch. "Sarah dear, I hope you can ride your own horse today." Jareth said as he removed two horses from the stable.

"Jareth. I told you I can't ride." Sarah responded playfully.

Jareth rolled his eyes, "Sarah. If we are to be married, you really shouldn't be lying to me. I've watched you ride before, quite well I might add." He handed her the reigns of a white horse, and then mounted his own black horse.

Sarah smiled and mounted the horse, "It's no use lying to you, is it? You see everything."

Jareth leaned over and kissed her, the Sarah inquired, "What's her name?"

Jareth patted the horse's neck and replied, "Whatever you see fit, she's your horse."

"How about Beauty?" Sarah suggested.

Jareth, who was ahead of her on the path, turned his horse and faced her, "Well, if you want to name the horse after yourself, far be it from me to stop you."

Sarah couldn't help but smile at the man she was growing to love more and more everyday.

After a while of riding, Sarah suggested they stop and rest the horses for a little bit. Jareth led her into the forest and tied their horses to a branch. Then he led her to a clearing on a ledge overlooking the entire labyrinth and the castle. Sarah was awe-struck. Jareth conjured a blanket for them to sit on and held Sarah close as they talked about nothing in particular. Sarah was so comfortable that she fell asleep in Jareth's arms. He didn't want to wake her so he conjured another blanket to cover them and he fell asleep next to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Jareth awoke, Sarah was still asleep next to him. It was so dark, Jareth could barely make out the edges of the path in the pale moonlight and he figured he should get them back to the castle. He wrapped Sarah up in the blankets and mounted his horse. He then tied the reigns of Sarah's horse to his and began riding. They rode on and on and Jareth couldn't remember which way he had gone. He turned back to find the path had changed. He thought about taking a nice ride back to the castle because the night was so beautiful, but since even he couldn't find his way back to the castle, he just zapped them back. The goblins put the horses back in the stable and Jareth carried Sarah to his room and laid her on the bed. He carefully removed her shoes so he didn't wake her and covered her with a blanket. Jareth had too much on his mind to sleep any longer and sat down in a chair by the fire to read. He hadn't read a lot before his eyes grew too heavy to keep open and he fell asleep in the chair.

When Sarah woke up the next morning, she had no idea how she had gotten to bed or to the castle for that matter. When she sat up and looked around, she saw that Jareth wasn't there and the window was wide open. She rushed over to close it and shivered as she grew accustomed to the room's temperature. She went over to the fireplace and knelt beside it. She thought this may be a good opportunity to try out her powers without Jareth standing beside her. She concentrated hard until a small fireball appeared in her hand. She threw it into the fireplace and sat back to admire her work. 'This is tough,' Sarah thought as she felt very weak all of a sudden and passed out on the floor.

Jareth wondered why Sarah hadn't come down to breakfast yet so without finishing his breakfast, he went looking for her. He went to his room to see if she was still sleeping and was greeted by the warmth of the room when he entered. He found Sarah lying on the floor and the fireplace with a roaring fire inside. He knew Sarah started the fire with her powers from the off-white color in the flames. He sat down in the chair next to the fireplace and pulled Sarah onto his lap. He held her until she came to and bent to kiss the tip of her nose, "I haven't been this proud of you since you beat my labyrinth." Sarah couldn't help but love him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

After that, each time Sarah used her powers, it became easier. She even became able to transport herself from one place to another. When she disappeared, she left in a waterfall, like Talya disappeared in a shower of rose petals. She was getting good at transporting herself around to the point where she was racing Jareth from one place to another. One day, they were playing around so much that they didn't even realize they missed lunch. When they went back to the castle, they walked to give their powers a rest. When they entered the dining hall, they saw someone sitting in Jareth's chair.

"Can I help you?" Jareth asked. The person in the chair raised their head and they saw it was Talya. "What do you want here?" Jareth demanded, shielding Sarah from Talya's view. Sarah then heard Talya crying and before Jareth could say another word, Sarah was sitting down at her sister's side. Jareth was stunned. She wasn't afraid and it didn't seem like she was angry. 'She is a great person.' Jareth thought, 'How did I ever let her go?'

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked over and over.

When Talya was finally able to talk, she stammered, "I…I'm sorry."

Sarah smiled, "For what?"

"For attacking you. If I'd known you were my sister, I never would have…" Talya started but couldn't finish because she began sobbing again.

"It's okay. I'm not hurt and I'm not mad. Don't feel so bad. It's all behind us." Sarah comforted, putting an arm around her sister.

Jareth hadn't moved from the spot where he was standing the entire time, but he finally went over and put a hand on Talya's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jareth. I don't know what I was thinking." Talya sobbed.

"It's okay. If Sarah is okay with it, then so aim." Jareth reassured her.

They all sat in silence for a few minutes before Talya spoke, "Thank you both. I didn't think you'd ever forgive me. Do you mind if I stay her for a while? I don't want to go home looking like this."

Sarah glanced at Jareth and then replied, "Sure. We'd love to have you stay. Why don't you have some dinner while you're here?"

By the time dinner was over, they were all very full. Sarah kept making Talya laugh. She was happy they were getting along because this was the first time she had really spoken to her sister and she was happy she even had a sister. After things wound down a little, Talya figured she'd better get home. Sarah told her she was free to come back anytime. After Talya left, Sarah really wanted to see the rest of her family. She hadn't talked to any of them in over a week and that was a new record. She asked Jareth if she could look into a crystal to see them and he held one out to her. She saw Toby was crying and her parents looked frantic. She noticed her dad was holding a picture of her in his hand. Her stepmother was talking on the phone and everyone looked very worried. Sarah finally realized they were worried about her.

"Jareth, I need to go see them. They are worried about me." Sarah requested frantically.

Jareth thought a moment. He didn't really wan to go. He was sure they'd hate him, but Sarah would be worried if they didn't go, "All right, I'll take you. You will have to help me though; I'll have a tough time taking you there and back without losing a lot of energy."

Sarah hugged him and suggested, "We should change you into jeans and a t-shirt or my parents will freak out." Jareth agreed. He waved his hand and his clothed changed into jeans and a hooded sweatshirt, all about three sizes too big. Sarah laughed and she used her powers to shrink his clothes. They held hands, closed their eyes, and were standing in front o Sarah's parents' house within seconds.

Sarah knocked of the door and stood back. Her parents lived halfway across the country from her, so there was no way they would know she hadn't just decided to drive across the country to see them. Besides, they had to meet her fiancé. The door opened and there stood Karen, Sarah's stepmother. She grabbed Sarah in a big hug and kept repeating that she was glad Sarah was okay. She then led Sarah and Jareth into the living room. As soon as her father saw her, he ran over and gave her a huge hug and didn't seem like he was going to let her go. Toby ran over and hugged her too. They were all so happy to see Sarah that nobody paid any attention to the man standing in the middle of the room. Toby was the first to see him and froze with fear.

"Toby, what is it?" Karen asked, wondering why her son was acting so strange.

Toby pointed at Jareth, "That man. He's in my dreams. The one playing with the crystal. The one with the goblins."

Sarah rushed to Jareth's side and grabbed his hand, "Dad, this is Jareth.

The Goblin King offered his hand to Sarah's father and he shook it, "Mr. Williams, it's a pleasure to meet you. Sarah has told me a lot about you and you too, Mrs. Williams. Toby, how are you doing?"

There was an odd silence that Sarah couldn't stand, "We're getting married."

Toby moved to Sarah's side and pulled on her arm, "Sarah, no. Please. He's not nice. He's a real person. Not just a dream monster."

Karen ignored Toby and looked at the younger couple, "How long have you known each other?"

They both replied, "Five years."

Sarah's dad looked at them suspiciously, "Is that so? Do you realize that my daughter was only 16 when you met her?"

"Yes, I do realize that." Jareth turned his attention back to Toby, "Toby, I'm sorry that you feel that way about me. Boy, I remember you when you were a baby. You liked me then. You've changed so much."

Toby was shocked that Jareth had spoken to him and Ken Williams stood and blocked his son from Jareth's view, "Toby, go to your room. Sarah and I need to talk." Toby didn't need to be told again. He practically ran up the stairs.

"Dad, do you remember what I told you five years ago? You told me I had an overactive imagination. There's your proof that I wasn't lying, right there. Toby dreams aren't dreams, they're his memories. That's what really happened." Sarah explained as Ken and Karen both sat down.

"That's impossible. That couldn't have really happened." Karen stated firmly.

"I assure you it did." Jareth reassured.

Ken got defiant, "And you there, huh?"

Jareth nodded, "I most certainly was. Sorry, I don't want to break up this little meeting, but we have to get back. Are you all coming to the wedding?"

Ken was a little shocked that someone stood up to him. He looked at Sarah and notice her eyes changed, "What happened to your eyes?"

"Nothing. They just changed. Now I believe Jareth asked you a question."

"Ken's eyes softened a little, "I wouldn't miss my baby's wedding for anything."

Sarah smiled, "We'll send you an invitation. I want Toby to be in the wedding. Goodbye for now." Sarah locked arms with Jareth and they both disappeared, leaving her parents stunned.


	6. Chapter 6

Jareth was surprised at how much energy he still had by the time they got back to the castle. He did not think it was possible that she was strong enough to transport herself between worlds yet, but he was beginning to think anything was possible since Sarah came back into his life. He even had enough energy to help Sarah pick out suits for the men in the wedding. They decided to schedule the wedding two months from next day, which was a Friday. There would only be a few guests there that Sarah knew. Her family, Jacob, Allison, and Julie would be the only people she knew. The other guests attending were all royalty from around the kingdom that came to all the major social events. Sarah had finally found the man of her dreams, literally, and she wanted everything to be perfect. Jareth had gone to his study some time before, leaving Sarah and Allison alone. When Allison said she was going to bed, Sarah thought it was time to find Jareth. She knocked lightly on the door and she heard him say enter. She poked her head in and smiled.

"I thought you would have gone to bed by now," he said. She shook her head and came in further. Jareth was sitting in a big armchair by the fire and he motioned to her to join him. She did and curled up against him like a little kitten. "Sarah, there's something I need to tell you." Jareth started awkwardly.

"What is it?" Sarah asked cautiously. They way Jareth was acting, she was not sure she wanted to know.

"Well there was this girl…" Jareth continued and Sarah shivered. She was not the type to get jealous, but she did not want to think that Jareth ever lied to her. "Nothing ever happened. We talked about getting married, back about two years ago. I couldn't picture her and me together, though. I loved you. I was just trying to block you out, but it didn't work. When I told her, she was upset and left, and I haven't seen her since."

Sarah relaxed a little, "Why'd you even tell me then?"

Jareth grimaced, "Because I got a letter from her parents today and they can't wait to come to the wedding. Besides, we're supposed to tell each other things."

"Yeah," Sarah smiled and cuddled against him. He got a blanket and covered them up. Sarah fell asleep shortly after that. Jareth could not believe anyone would trust him that much. He soon had rested his head against hers and was asleep in no time.

He was shaken awake by a goblin, who said he had urgent news from Aboveground, "Your Majesty, the lady's parents are in danger. Men are in the house. They've got guns." Jareth knew he had to help. He got up carefully and disappeared. He then reappeared next to Karen, Toby, and Ken. He surveyed the situation and realized he could not get them all out at once.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the men asked.

"I'm their son-in-law," Jareth answered quietly.

He made up his mind to get Karen and Toby out of there first because even with a cut on his forehead, he figured Ken would stand a better chance on his own than either of the others. Then he heard a small pop and Sarah was next to him. Luckily, the men's backs were turned. "How'd you get here?"

"I walked. Now listen, I'll take my dad, you get Karen and Toby." Sarah instructed quietly.

Jareth got closer to her, "You know the rules."

Sarah nodded, "Karen, you have to wish yourselves away. You have to say, 'I wish the goblins would come and take me, Toby, and Ken away right now.' Okay?"

Karen repeated her, although was looking at Sarah as if she had lost her mind. Jareth grabbed her hand and picked up Toby. Sarah grabbed onto her dad.

"Now who the hell are you? What are you doing?" one of the men asked, finally realizing Sarah was there.

Jareth disappeared with a pop and left the robbers stunned. One man, however, pulled a gun out and fired at Sarah a second before she disappeared. The pain in her shoulder was so intense that she dropped her father's arm. "Hold onto me," Sarah instructed in nothing more than a whisper to her father and as soon as he had a hold on her leg, she disappeared. She didn't know how but she and her Ken both reappeared inside the castle walls. Sarah lost consciousness and collapsed on the floor.

It took a few minutes for Ken, who was still shaken by the transportation, to finally realize that he little girl was bleeding and needed help. He started screaming at the top of his lungs until he saw Jareth appear at their side. Jareth picked Sarah up, whistled, and disappeared. A few goblins came running around the corner and carried Ken to the dining room where Toby and Karen were waiting.

Jareth took Sarah to the same room he had taken her to after Talya attacked her. He poured a yellow-colored liquid on the wound and sat down next to Sarah to wait. After about four hours, Sarah finally stirred, but it was another six hours before she woke up.

"Jareth…" Sarah put a hand on Jareth's hand that was resting on the edge of the bed.

Jareth jumped up and was standing over her, looking into her eyes, "Sarah. I thought maybe this time you wouldn't wake up. Are you okay? How is the pain?"

Sarah opened her eyes, "Not too bad. I feel very weak though. Thank you for helping my parents. I…"

"Hey, none of that. I don't need thanks. They are going to be my family soon. All right, I think you need to get into bed and rest for a little while longer. You need to regain your strength. I'll carry you," Jareth offered and bent to pick her up.

Sarah allowed Jareth to pick her up, "Okay, but first I want to see my family. Please."

Jareth could not say no to a face like that. He carried her up to his study, where her family had been waiting for any news. When the door opened, everyone turned to look at them. Toby had been sleeping on the floor, using Merlin for a pillow, but as soon as Jareth and Sarah entered he sat bolt upright.

Ken was the first one to speak, "Sarah. You saved me. We never believed you. I feel so ashamed…"

Jareth sat Sarah down in one of the chairs as she spoke, "Are we even having this conversation? Of course I saved you. You are my father. I love you. Besides, you would do the same, if not more, for me. And I don't blame you for not believing me. As I think about it now, I sound like a stupid, jealous of her baby brother, kid."

"Are you still jealous of me?" Toby chimed in which made the entire room erupt with laughter.

Sarah started to cough, while still laughing, "Ow, ow. Hahaha. Of course not. I love you. And you too Karen. So Toby, are you still afraid of Jareth?"

Toby put his index finger on his chin as though he was deep in thought and finally stuck his thumbs into the air, "No, he's cool."

Ken stood to shake Jareth's hand, "Thank you so much for what you did. I'll be proud to have you as a son." Instead of releasing Jareth's hand, Ken pulled his future son-in-law into an awkward sort of hug.

Sarah knew she had to tell them that they could not leave and she really did not want to spoil the moment, but she knew she had to tell them, "Dad, Karen, there's something you guys should know."

"What? That we can't leave? We know. Allison told us. She thought maybe you would want to tell us, but she figured the sooner we found it out, the better it would be for all of us. We were concerned at first about Toby's education and social development, but then Julie explained to us that it's not just us here. That there are a whole bunch of people and other children so Toby will be fine here," Karen spoke for the first time since Sarah had been in the room.

"Well I'm happy you're not mad. But I think it's getting late so we should put this conversation on hold until tomorrow. We can show you to your rooms." Sarah suggested and allowed Jareth, once again, to pick her up.

Toby jumped to his feet and held onto Jareth's shirt, "Follow the leader!" They all laughed and followed Jareth out the door.

Jareth gave Ken and Karen Allison's old room and Toby wasn't ready to sleep on his own yet so that was as far as it went. After bidding everyone a good night, Jareth carried Sarah into their room and shut the door, "Well, now you have your family, your friends, and your dog. What more could you want?"

"You. Now, please take me to bed before I pass out in your arms." Sarah requested. Jareth laid Sarah in bed and then went to fetch her pajamas. By the time he returned, she was fast asleep. He did not want to disturb her so he covered her and slipped into bed next to. He lay awake, thinking how lucky he was to have such a wonderful woman to love him with great friends and an amazing family. He soon fell asleep, dreaming of his unbelievable new life.

When Sarah woke up the next morning, she was alone. She was used to this, but she figured Jareth would at least be there this morning after everything that had happened. She found she was able to stand on her own and make it to the bathroom. She ran a hot bath and slid into the water to soak. She added a touch of lavender to calm her nerves. Although she loved her family, she had not lived with them in a few years. She did not know if she could handle it, but she was going to try to make the best of it. After an hour or so, the bath water, which was enchanted to stay hot, was starting to cool down. Sarah knew that was her indication to remove herself from the calming effects of the bath and enter reality. She slipped into a loose-fitting pair of pants and a t-shirt. She was aiming for comfort today. After she made herself look presentable, she went to the study in search of Jareth.

When Sarah entered, she noticed Jareth pacing around, looking into a crystal. Sarah decided to make her presence known and she cleared her throat. Jareth, startled by Sarah's arrival, stumbled on the corner of the rug and fell inelegantly to the floor. Sarah rushed to his side, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I didn't hear you come in. I thought you were still sleeping," Jareth replied as he clambered to his feet. He reached out and gave Sarah a good morning hug and kiss.

Sarah accepted them and returned them as well, "That's okay. What's going on? You looked worried when I came in."

Jareth rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, I'm not sure what's going on with these two youngsters. I think they are brother and sister. They have been sitting at this bus stop for three hours now. For the past hour, they've been trying to figure out the words for me to come get them. Now I can't help them, but I was considering what would happen if you went and talked to them. Maybe you could help them along a little."

Sarah shrugged, "Well I guess I could talk to them. No harm in that, right?"

Jareth nodded and volunteered to help transport her to the children, "You are still very weak. I don't know exactly what would happen if you didn't make it to your destination."

Sarah clung to Jareth's arm and was whisked off to a small town in California. A teenage boy and a young girl were sitting at a bus stop in the early morning fog. Jareth hung back in the shadows and Sarah walked on ahead. She sat down next to the boy and asked for the time.

The boy glanced at his watch, "It's 7:23am."

"Thanks. What are two kids like you doing out here at this time in the morning on a Saturday? Aren't you supposed to be home watching cartoons or something?" Sarah inquired casually.

The boy glanced at Sarah, trying to decide whether she was safe to talk to, then responded hesitantly, "We're waiting for the bus. I'm Tommy and this is my sister, Izzy. We're going to our grandparents' house."

Sarah could see straight through this story, "You've been waiting for the bus for three hours to go to your grandparents' house?"

"How'd you know how long we've been waiting?" he seamed alarmed by this question.

Sarah smiled sweetly, "I've been keeping an eye on you. You are too young to be out here on your own."

Tommy was defiant, "No, I'm 15 and perfectly capable of being out here and taking care of my sister."

"I also noticed that you were trying to recite something but I couldn't quite make out what you were saying. What was it?" Sarah asked the question she already knew the answer to.

The boy shrugged, "Oh it was nothing. It was stupid."

Sarah put her hand on his shoulder, "Believe me, I've seen it all. Try me."

"Fine," Tommy shrugged her hand off, "we were trying to figure out how to call the Goblin King. I know it doesn't make any sense to you, but we really believe."

Sarah smiled, "I understand. I'm not that far off your level. Besides, I happen to know what the words are."

Tommy looked at her quizzically, "You're pulling my leg."

Sarah shook her head, "No I'm not. I've actually been there. I wished my brother away when I was younger and I had to go get him back. The words are, 'I wish the goblins would come and take me away right now.' That's it. I wanted to ask though, why do you want to leave so badly?"

"Just to humor you, I'll answer. My mom's boyfriend beats me and makes Izzy watch, telling her that she'll get the same if she doesn't keep her mouth shut. She hasn't spoken in two years. Not to anyone. And don't bother with our mother. She does drugs and works in a strip joint. She goes home with different guys every night and leaves us with Jerry. He doesn't watch us and he doesn't care what our mom does because he only wanted a place to stay and do drugs. That's pretty much it I think." Tommy relayed their gruesome life to Sarah who was close to tears at that point.

"All right. That settles it. You have to call for the Goblin King. You can't go home again. Just repeat those words. Tommy, you'll have to include your sister's name because she doesn't talk. And I know what you're going to say. Just trust me. The Goblin King will come and take your hand and if we move anywhere on this street other than where we are right now, I'll give you a thousand dollars.

Tommy liked those odds, though he insisted on holding his sister, "Okay, since I've got nothing to lose, I'll try it. I wish the goblins would come and take Izzy and me away right now."

Jareth then stepped out of the shadows and took Tommy's left arm in his hand, "Okay. Are we all set?"

Sarah picked up their suitcase and took hold of Tommy's right arm, "All set. Tommy, hold on to her tight and close your eyes. One…two…"

"Three." Jareth finished and they were standing in the entrance hall of the castle.

Tommy put his sister, whose mouth was hanging open, down and looked around in awe, "I can't believe it. We're really here, huh? Wow…just wow."

"Well. I'm going to grab someone to show you around and we'll meet up later for dinner. Okay? All right," Sarah whistled and in an instant, Talya was standing next to her, "Okay Talya, this is Tommy and Izzy. They are going to be staying here. Go find Toby and then give them the grand tour. Just don't get lost. See you later."

Sarah and Jareth walked together down the hall to the study. When they were safely behind closed doors, Jareth pulled Sarah in for a long passionate kiss, "You did so well today. You are a natural. I think I won't turn those two into goblins."

"What?" Sarah's mind came to a halt on one thought that she only just realized: all the goblins here were once children.

"I know. I should have told you before, but I didn't know how to bring it up. Do you know how many children would be running around here everyday. They are just as useful as goblins and they don't age as quickly. I'm sorry." Jareth apologized for something that he had little control over.

Sarah shook her head, "No. It's okay. I just need a minute."

A minute turned into two hours and by the time Sarah's head stopped spinning, it was time for dinner.

"I really am sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Jareth apologized once again as they walked toward the dining room.

"It's really okay. I just…"Sarah stopped mid-sentence when she saw her mother standing in the entryway.

Linda looked up at Sarah, "Do you think we could talk for a minute?"

Sarah nodded and led Linda back to the study, "So, what happened? Why are you here?" Sarah took a seat at the fire and looked at Linda expectantly.

Linda perched herself on the edge of the seat across from Sarah and twiddled her fingers nervously, "Well there's a lot to tell. Talya isn't your half-sister; she's your whole sister. I had just found out I was pregnant before the accident. I was on my way to tell your father when the car's brakes failed. I was just going to coast to a stop but then I started going downhill. I was afraid of what would happen to the baby and me if I jumped and I thought about you and your father and what would happen if I died. All of a sudden, a man appeared next to me in the car. Orion sacred me more than the brakes going out, I think. He said he could save the baby and me but my life would change forever. I told him Id do anything. He told me what to say and I repeated it without even thinking about what I'd said. He grabbed my wrist and the next thing I knew, I was standing in his castle. I had no idea where I was or what happened. I thought I had died. Then he explained what happened and it al made sense."

Sarah was beginning to open up a little more to her mother. She was glad that Talya was her sister because then she knew she was not alone. She was still hurt, "Why didn't you ever come to see me though? I'm able to go between worlds."

"You see, that's where the rules come into play. I was never really willing to stay, so I couldn't leave. Even if I was able to, I didn't know where I would have begun to explain things to you. Why I left and why I had to leave again. I figured it was best if I just stayed gone," Linda finished with a tear rolling down her cheek, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand now. I was never angry with you. I was more upset than mad. I love you Mom." Sarah reached over to hug her and they cried together.

After a while, they figured they should get down to dinner. They made their way down to the dining hall, hoping everyone was still there. As they got closer, they heard the sounds of people talking and laughing and realized everyone was still waiting for them. "By the way," Sarah said quietly, "Dad's here."

Linda stopped, "What do you mean he's here? How did he get here?"

Sarah shook her head, "There's no time to explain right now. He's remarried to a woman named Janet and he has a son, Toby. I'll tell you everything later." Sarah led her mother into the dining room and approached the table, "Everyone, this is my mother, Linda."

Ken stood, "Linda? What's going on? I don't understand."

"Dad, don't worry. We can talk about it later. Let's just eat." Sarah proposed and sat on Jareth's right hand while Linda sat at the other end next to Talya.

After dinner, Linda and Ken walked out into the garden to have a talk while Sarah convinced Karen that it was okay for them to be alone, "It's okay. Really. She is married to someone else. There is nothing to worry about."

Sarah and Jareth left the group and went to the study to talk. On the way, they were stopped by a goblin that whispered something to Jareth. Jareth looked at Sarah, "I'm sorry. I have to go. I have to attend to some business. Will you be okay running the place while I'm gone?"

"I'm not a baby. I'll be okay while you are gone. As long as you promise to come back as soon as you can." Sarah pouted.

Jareth wrapped his arms around Sarah and looked into her eyes, "I know you're not a baby, but you're my baby. I love you and I promise to be back as soon as I can." Jareth kissed Sarah softly and before she could say another word, he disappeared.

Sarah continued on to the study and sat in front of the fireplace for a while. Just as she was about to get up and go to bed when a crystal appeared right in front of Sarah. Inside was a girl about 16 walking down the side of a road somewhere. It was pouring rain. She was hitchhiking and appeared to be crying. Sarah did not know what she was allowed to do, but she wanted to go help this girl. She materialized an umbrella in her hand, disappeared, and appeared near the young girl. Sarah walked over to her with an umbrella and inquired, "What's wrong?"

The girl jumped at the sound of her voice, but she was thankful for the little shelter that the umbrella provided. She stopped walking long enough to talk to Sarah. She did not seem to have any fear of sharing her life story, "Well, my life's been going to shit lately. My parents were both killed in a car accident and my boyfriend of over a year just committed suicide. I'm beginning to think it's me."

"I'm Sarah," she introduced herself because she didn't know how else to reply to that, "and I have a fairly stupid question for you: Have you ever heard of the labyrinth?"

The girl stared at Sarah for a second and then replied, "It's one of my favorite books. Did you know that? No, you couldn't know that. Sometimes I wish there was really such a place."

"Well why don't you wish yourself there? What you got to lose?" Sarah suggested.

"I'll try anything to get out of here, but how?" the girl asked.

"What's your name?"

"It's Anna.

Sarah answered Anna's previous question, "Well Anna, all you have to say is, 'I wish the goblins would come and take me away right now.'"

Anna repeated her, "Looks like we're still here." Sarah took hold of Anna's hand and whisked them off to the castle entrance. "Whoa! Where are we?" Anna asked, looking around and realized where they were, "This is the castle beyond the Goblin City, isn't it?"

Sarah nodded and led her to the dining room, "Hungry?"

Anna simply nodded in reply because she couldn't form words at the moment. She sat down at the table. Sarah excused herself for a minute and when she returned, she was accompanied by two goblins carrying two plates of food. As she ate, Anna told Sarah more about herself and why she was running away from her old life, "I'm 15, by the way, and I'll be 16 on Thursday."

"We'll have to have something special for your Sweet 16 then, huh? So I will show you to your room. You can get washed up and then go to bed. You look tired." Sarah whistled for the goblins to come back and collect the plates while she escorted her to her new room.

Before turning entering her room, Anna turned to Sarah, "Thank you for being so kind to me. I am really better off here, I think. Good night." She shut the door quietly behind her, leaving Sarah alone ion the hallway.

She decided it was time to go to bed and hoped she would get a good night's rest. That was not the case. Sarah was shook awake in the middle of the night. "My lady, his majesty has been injured and he's asking for you." The goblin helped Sarah with her robe and led her quickly to the treatment room the Sarah was becoming all too familiar with. When Sarah saw Jareth, she saw blood all over his clothing and had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming.

Jareth opened his eyes, briefly though, and whispered, "Don't worry. I'll be okay."

The same goblin came up beside Sarah, "My lady, we need you to step out now. The doctor needs to work and it will be easier on everyone if you wait outside."

Sarah did as she was asked and paced outside the door for what seemed like an eternity before it opened. A stumpy man with a limp exited and approached Sarah, "His wounds are very deep and we are doing everything we can, but we don't think he'll make it."

Sarah walked to Julie's room and knocked on the door. Before Julie answered, however, Sarah had fallen to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably.


	7. Author's note

A/N: I am in the process of revising this story. I know it's good the way it is but I started fixing a lot of errors and fixing a lot of the story so it runs a little more smoothly. Thanks for reading it and I'll be updating soon. Chapter 7 up soon! 


End file.
